Les âmes liées
by FleurCannibale
Summary: J’étais enceinte alors que Jared et moi avions décidé de ne pas avoir d’enfants, alors que notre monde ne nous appartenait plus et que nous vivions reclus sous la terre comme de misérables cloportes.
1. Prologue

Les âmes liées

POV Mel :

Qu'allais-je faire ?

Je ne savais pas, si le monde était toujours le même, pas un havre de paix mais un lieu où les hommes naissent et demeurent libres et égaux j'aurais certainement été heureuse.

Mais voilà il y a bien longtemps que la race humaine a perdu tout ses droits.

Je ne voulais pas pleurer, surtout pas je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, je ne pouvais pas regretter mais j'avais peur, de la réaction de Jared mais surtout pour l'avenir de ce petit être qui grandissait en moi.

Oui, j'étais enceinte.

J'étais enceinte alors que Jared et moi avions décidé de ne pas avoir d'enfants, alors que notre monde ne nous appartenait plus et que nous vivions reclus sous la terre comme de misérables cloportes.

Je n'avais rien d'autre à offrir que mon amour à cet enfant, même sa sécurité je ne pouvais pas la lui garantir.

Et Jared !

Qu'allait-il dire ?

Je ne savais pas du tout comment il réagirait, dès la première nuit où nous avions été ensemble il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants !

Pour tout dire je me sentais déjà mère et je savais que c'était la même chose pour Jared, après la mort de nos parents j'avais pris cette place pour Jamie et j'étais devenu sa mère et quand Jared nous avait rejoint il avait accepté Jamie comme son propre fils par amour pour moi.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, cette grossesse aurait pu être éviter même si je ne savais pas exactement quand cet enfant avait été conçu, nos retrouvailles ayant été passionnées.

J'étais perdue, je ne savais pas comment annoncé la nouvelle à Jared, j'étais enceinte d'au moins un mois et il était hors de question que j'avorte.

Doc n'avait pas le matériel nécessaire et moi assez de courage pour mettre un terme à la vie de ce petit être même si il n'avait pas d'avenir je ne pouvais m'y résoudre, j'étais trop égoïste pour subir un avortement.

J'étais assise dans ma chambre depuis plus d'une heure à retourner la question dans tous les sens et je n'en pouvais plus.

Je me levais et portais instinctivement la main à mon ventre.

Je la retirais aussitôt comme si je venais de me brûler et les larmes me vinrent aux yeux.

J'aimais déjà cet enfant, c'était donc ça l'instant maternel.

__Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je voudrais pouvoir te garantir quelque chose mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir, _murmurais-je la voix enrouée

Oui je parlais à mon bébé, un petit embryon d'à peine un mois qui ne comprenait certainement rien au mal-être et aux paroles de sa mère.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais eu besoin de le lui dire, que j'étais désolé que le monde auquel j'appartenais n'était pas un endroit convenable pour élever un enfant.

Il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un.

Je ne pouvais rien dire à Jared, en tout cas pas pour le moment, pas temps que je n'étais pas moi-même sûre de ce que je voulais faire.

Aussitôt je pensai à Gaby.

Ma sœur, ma jumelle avec qui j'avais partagé mon corps comme deux bébés partagent le ventre de leur mère.

Elle pourrait me conseiller, me comprendre, elle était ma seule alliée.

Je sortis de la chambre que je partageais avec Jared et partit à la recherche de la petite âme.

Elle devait certainement être avec Ian, ces deux-là s'était enfin avoué qu'ils s'aimaient et filaient le parfait amour.

J'avais compris avant elle qu'elle l'aimait, Gaby pouvait être si naïve parfois, il avait failli qu'elle soit prête à mourir pour se rendre compte que Ian était son âme sœur.

Il n'y avait pas entre eux cette fougue et cette passion qui nous caractérisaient Jared et moi.

Contrairement à eux notre couple avait tout de suite été une évidence enfin après qu'il ai ouvert la bouche pour me parler et non pour m'embrasser !

Nous n'aurions jamais pu nous contenter de douceur et de tendresse comme Gaby et Ian, nous étions trop passionnés et exaltés pour ça.

Nous aimions presque avec rage et rien ne pouvait nous séparés, même après que j'ai été capturée et qu'ils aient inséré une âme dans mon corps je m'étais accroché à son image comme à une bouée, me battant comme une tigresse pour lui.

Et j'avais réussi, je l'avais retrouvé et nous étions à nouveau réunis, ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que j'allais gagner une sœur dans l'histoire !

Tout comme je n'avais pas prévu que nos retrouvailles allaient engendrer un enfant…

A cette pensée j'accélérai le pas.

Il fallait absolument que je trouve Gaby pour lui en parler.

Je la vis enfin, bien sûr elle était avec Ian, ce dernier l'aidait à faire son travail du jour, il avait toujours été très protecteur envers elle mais son nouveau corps si fragile accentuait encore ce côté de sa personnalité.

Gaby essayait de se dépêcher pour ne pas être une charge et Ian tentait de faire une partie de son travail dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné !

Ce spectacle plus que comique m'arracha un sourire.

__Gaby !_

Cette dernière leva les yeux vers moi et sourit de bonheur, elle était toujours incapable de ne pas rayonner pour la moindre petite chose.

__Mel !_

Elle lâcha son ouvrage pour venir vers moi en courant.

Ian rattrapa le tout et me fit un petit signe que je lui rendis, nous n'étions pas très proches tout comme Gaby et Jared, la période où Gaby et moi avions partagé le même corps rendaient nos rapports assez étranges.

Je le vis se dépêcher de terminer le travail de Gaby et je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas sourire tandis qu'il haussait les épaules, penaud.

Gaby quant à elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien et me serra dans ses bras.

__Coucou ! Ca va ?_

__Hum… En fait il y a quelque chose dont je devrais te parler, _lui répondis-je gênée

Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt et je l'entraînais vers un coin reculé pour que personne ne puisse entendre notre conversation.

Elle me fixait de ses grands yeux apeurés et plein de questions.

Je soupirais et baissais la tête puis pris une grand inspiration.

__J'attends un enfant._

Dès que j'eus prononcé ces mots ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.


	2. Malentendu

POV Gaby

Aujourd'hui je travaillais au potager.

Je devais labourer la terre, Ian était à côté de moi et essayait de faire mon travail à ma place.

Mais je ne voulais pas être une charge alors je faisais de mon mieux pour travailler vite de façon à ce que Ian n'ai pas le temps de labourer mon morceau de sol, qui était il faut bien l'avouer minuscule.

Cependant dès que je me retournais pour jeter les cailloux sur lesquels j'étais tombée Ian s'empressait de donner de grands coups de pioches sur ma parcelle de terre !

Mais je ne disais rien et faisait comme si je n'avais même pas remarqué son manège, je ne voulais pas le peiner.

Il me traitait comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile pouvant se briser à chaque instant et c'est vrai que je devais y ressembler, mon nouveau corps n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Mel, j'étais tellement fluette, je ressemblais à une poupée de porcelaine!

Soudain j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler, je levais les yeux et voyais Mel.

Je lui adressais à un large sourire, heureuse de la voir.

Je criais son nom et me précipitais vers elle, je la vis sourire de mon comportement infantile mais je n'y fis pas attention et lui sautais au coup.

__Coucou ! Ca va ?_

Aussitôt je vis le visage de Mel se fermer.

___Hum… En fait il y a quelque chose dont je devrais te parler._

Mel avait vraiment l'air préoccupé ce qui m'inquiétai immédiatement.

Que se passait-il ???

Mel avait l'air d'aller bien alors…

Non !

Jamie !

Jamie avait dû avoir accident !

Il fallait certainement que j'aille de tout urgence chercher un médicament d'âme ou…

Et si c'était trop tard !?

Ou c'était peut-être Jeb, je ne l'avais pas vu aujourd'hui ou Jared, il avait pu être blessé en sortant ou même capturé !

Non, si Jared était sorti Mel l'aurait accompagné.

Mais alors qui pouvait avoir des problèmes ?

J'étais tellement paniquée que je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que Mel m'avait entraîné à l'écart.

Je levais les yeux vers et elle baissa la tête.

Elle avait l'air paniquée aussi, bien sûr ça ne voyait pas de l'extérieur mais je connaissais Mel, nous avions partagé le même corps et je savais qu'elle aussi était perdue.

Alors c'était à Jared qu'il était arrivé quelque chose, il était tout pour Mel, c'était sa bouée, son port d'encrage,…

Pourtant il ne devait pas être en danger de mort car malgré son courage je savais que Mel n'aurait pas pu le supporter.

Mel soupira et je sentis qu'elle allait enfin me dire ce qui se passait.

__J'attend un enfant._

Tout mon corps se raidit sous le choc, j'eus l'impression qu'on venait de me projeter contre un mur.

Je sentis les larmes inonder mes joues et j'avais envie de hurler.

Pas elle ! Pas Mel ! Pas ma Mel !

Mel, ma sœur, ma jumelle, mon double humain,…

Non, je ne voulais pas la perdre, je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure !

Je me jetais des ses bras en pleurant et elle me serra maladroitement contre elle.

Elle n'avait pas le droit !

Pas après m'avoir empêché de me sacrifier, elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire !

__Gaby, pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

Pardon !?

Parce qu'elle allait mourir !!

__Je…Je ne veux pas…que tu meures ! _réussis-je à bafouiller au milieu de mes sanglots déchirés.

Mel était une partie de moi, je ne pouvais pas supporter de la perdre !

Elle me regarda surprise, elle avait même l'air choquée.

Elle devait penser que j'allais approuver sa décision, en fait j'étais égoïste, c'était son choix je n'avais pas mon mot à dire mais elle était trop importante pour moi pour que je la laisse faire !

__Mais Gaby…Je ne vais pas mourir !_

Mon pauvre cerveau bien malmené par sa révélation tenta tant bien que mal de comprendre sa phrase mais je n'y arrivais pas puis soudain j'eus un déclic.

Mel était humaine !

Je la considérais tellement comme ma sœur que j'en oubliais que nous étions si différentes.

Les humaines ne mourraient pas en enfantant, en tout cas très rarement.

J'arrêtais aussitôt de pleurer et me jetait dans ses bras, folle de joie pour mon amie.

Mais…

Si elle ne risquait rien pourquoi Mel avait-elle l'air si mal ?

Je lui lançais un regard un interrogateur et elle poussa un nouveau soupir.

__Tu souviens de la première fois où j'ai embrassé Jared ?_

Je secouais la tête, je gardais quelque bribes des souvenirs de Mel mais en quittant son corps j'avais perdu l'accès à sa mémoire.

__Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants, _finit-elle

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez-moi une review svp^^_


	3. Un cadeau inestimable

POV Mel

J'avais d'abord été choquée par la réaction de Gaby mais en fait je la comprenais, pour elle avoir des enfants était synonyme de mort.

Maintenant elle avait plutôt l'air d'être sur un petit nuage, me serrant dans ses bras et faisant presque des bonds tant elle était heureuse !

Pourtant elle comprit enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas, que je n'exultais pas de joie comme elle, elle me lança un regard interrogateur.

Je ne savais pas comment le lui dire alors je décidais de faire appel à sa mémoire.

___Tu souviens de la première fois où j'ai embrassé Jared ?_

Mais ce fut moi qui fut aussitôt submergée d'un flot de souvenirs, ma peau s'embrasant au moindre de ses contacts, ses lèvres douces prenant ma bouche avec avidité…

Stop ! Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça !

Je me reconcentrais sur Gaby qui secoua la tête. Ca risquait d'être plus dure que ce que je pensais, j'allais devoir le lui dire de vive voix apparemment.

__Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants._

__Pourquoi ?_

Gaby avait l'air choquée, bien sûr son espèce ne pouvait avoir des enfants qu'en se suicidant alors elle ne comprenait pas qu'une personne puisse refuser cette chance mais c'était sa race qui avait le contrôle même si elle vivait parmi nous elle ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'un humain craignait pour sa vie à chaque instant. Que chaque jour pouvait être le dernier, il suffisait qu'une âme trouve cet endroit par hasard et nous serions tous exterminés !

__Parce qu'il ne veut pas élever des enfants dans un monde en guerre et…moi non plus d'ailleurs !_

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et j'éclatais en sanglots dans les bras de Gaby.

J'avais tellement peur !

N'étais-ce pas risible, j'avais survécu à une insertion et j'étais paniquée par une grossesse !

Gaby essayait de me réconforter mais elle avait déjà du mal à me prendre dans ses bras à cause de sa petite taille et en plus elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer quand elle voyait quelqu'un éclater en sanglots.

Nous étions donc dans les bras l'une de l'autre à jouer les fontaines !

Soudain Gaby cessa de pleurer et sursauta presque.

__Tu…Tu a été habitée par une âme, _dit-elle d'une voix rendue chevrotante par ses sanglots

Je me demandai un instant si elle n'avait pas perdu la raison ne voyant pas le rapport entre le fait que je sois enceinte et celui que j'ai été habitée par une âme.

Peut-être parce que dans les deux cas un être vivait en moi…

Eh ! Etait-elle en train de comparer mon bébé à un parasite !

Enfin elle n'était pas un parasite, c'était les autres âmes, elle c'était différent la personne à qui avait appartenu son corps n'était plus mais…

Mais ce n'était pas le sujet ! Cherchait-elle à m'embrouiller pour que j'arrête de pleurer ?

Apparemment non pourtant je me questionnai encore sur sa lucidité d'esprit car elle arborait maintenant un sourire triomphant.

__Si Jared et toi ne voulez pas d'enfant c'est parce qu'il ne serait pas en sécurité, n'est-ce pas ?_

__Oui, c'est ça._

Pour moi un foyer sûre était la première chose que des parents devaient à leurs enfants.

Le sourire de Gaby s'élargit d'avantage.

__Alors ce n'est pas un problème._

__Hein ??_

Ce n'était pas un problème que je ne puisse assurer la sécurité de mon enfant !?

__Les âmes ne se prendraient jamais à l'enfant de l'un des leur._

__Mais je ne suis pas une âme !_

__Non mais tu as été habitée par l'une d'entre elles, moi en l'occurrence, il n'y a aucun moyen qui permette de dire quand une âme a été implanté ou a quitté un corps. Si jamais ce camp était découvert je dirais que j'étais encore dans ton corps quand ton enfant est né, ça ferait de lui un enfant d'âme et personne n'osera lui faire du mal._

J'étais estomaquée par ce que venais de me dire Gaby.

Elle venait de m'offrir un bien inestimable, la sécurité de mon enfant, la garantie que jamais une âme ne serait implanté dans le corps du petit être que je portais en moi.

Pour une mère c'était un bien magique, inestimable…

Les larmes me montèrent de nouveau aux yeux, touchée au plus profond de moi par le présent de Gaby.

Elle me regarda inquiète de me voir à nouveau pleurer mais je la pris simplement dans mes bras en lui disant « Merci ».

__Mel, arrête de pleurer sinon moi aussi je vais m'y mettre, _me dit Gaby d'une petite voix

Je ris et essuyais mes larmes en me redressant.

__Voilà que je deviens aussi émotive que toi !_

__J'ai appris que les émotions des femmes étaient plus intenses lorsqu'elles sont enceinte c'est dû à une augmentation de leur taux d'oestrogènes et…_

J'éclatais de rire ce qui interrompit la leçon de sciences humaines de Gaby.

__Dis simplement que c'est mes hormones qui me travaillent, _dis-je en riant

Gaby me tira la langue, elle ressemblait tellement à une petite fille, pas seulement à cause de son corps mais aussi par son caractère, elle avait beau avoir des milliers d'années d'existence, elle n'avait qu'une année de vie humaine et certains aspects de sa personnalité était très enfantin.

__Tans pis, dans quelques années je ferais la classe à ton bébé ! Et tu es enceinte de combien de mois ?_

__Je pense que je suis enceinte d'un peu plus d'un mois._

__Tu __**penses**__ !?Mais tu aurais du te faire suivre !_

__Gaby, nous n'avons pas de test de grossesse et je m'imaginais mal demander à Jared d'en ramener un d'une de ses expéditions !_

__Si tu m'avais demandé je t'aurais ramené un détecteur d'enfant, c'est beaucoup plus efficace que vos tests, tu le poses contre ton ventre et si tu es enceinte il te donner la date exacte de la conception de l'enfant et son sexe. _

__Je n'osais en parler à personne, je préférais faire comme si j'avais simplement du retard, _dis-je en baissant la tête honteuse de mon comportement

Gaby me saisit la main.

__C'est normal mais tu n'as plus de raison d'avoir peur, ton enfant sera en sécurité, Jared sera fou de joie j'en suis certaine !_

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, j'aurais aimé pouvoir en être sûre qu'elle !

Pourtant je devais le faire, je devais l'annoncer à Jared !

_Alors ? Bien ? Nul ? Review ?^^_


	4. Décision

POV Gaby

Mel semblait encore inquiète, elle aimait Jared plus que tout et avait peur de le perdre à cause de cette grossesse.

Pourtant elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur, elle était tout pour lui, la preuve après qu'elle ait disparu il avait cessé de vivre et c'était complètement renfermé sur lui-même !

__Il faut que tu y ailles Mel._

Elle hocha la tête mais elle était encore hésitante.

__Il t'aime !_

J'essayais tant bien que mal de lui montrer que son inquiétude était ridicule mais elle semblait complètement submergée par ses émotions, comme elle l'avait dit auparavant ses hormones la travaillaient !

__Et si il pense que je l'ai piégé ? _

__Ne sois pas bête ! Il a une confiance totale en toi !_

__Oui, tu as raison ! Je n'ai rien fait pour tomber enceinte ! C'est un accident et grâce à toi cet enfant ne craint rien alors il n'y a pas de raison que Jared ne soit pas heureux de cette grossesse !_

__Exactement ! Le pouvoir aux femmes !_

Mel me regarda surprise puis éclata de rire.

__Ian devrait se méfier tu es en train de te transformer en féminisme enragée, _dit-elle en riant

__Chez les âmes les femmes sont plus respectées que les hommes car sont elles qui se sacrifient pour donner naissance._

Mel fronça les sourcils puis sourit.

__Tu as dit « chez les âmes »._

__Oui et alors ?_

__Avant tu aurais dit « chez moi », tu fais vraiment partie de notre peuple._

Je restais un instant confuse, il est vrai que quand je pensais à mon peuple ce n'était plus les âmes qui s'imposaient dans mon esprit mais les hommes.

Je souris à cette constatation, ma famille humaine était bien plus importante pour moi que mon peuple d'origine et j'étais contente que ça ressorte même dans mes paroles.

Mel prit une grande inspiration, tentant apparemment de se calmer.

__Bon, je vais y aller. Le pouvoir aux femmes hein, _elle me fit un clin d'œil et je lui souris en retour

Elle lâcha mes mains et s'éloigna en direction de la salle à manger où devait se trouver Jared à cette heure.

Quant à moi je me dirigeais vers le potager pour reprendre mon travail ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, Ian avait certainement profité de ma discussion avec Mel pour labourer ma parcelle de terre.

En effet lorsque j'arrivais près du potager je vis qu'il ne restait plus un seul caillou ou mauvaise herbe sur mon lopin de terre.

Je souris, attendrie, puis une question me frappa de plein fouet.

Est-ce que Ian voulait des enfants ?

Je n'y avais jamais pensé ni même à en avoir comme une humaine d'ailleurs !

A chaque fois que j'avais pensé à la maternité je n'avais pas pu m'y résoudre, je sentais que ce n'était pas mon destin et je pensais maintenant que ma destinée avait toujours été de venir ici, de faire parti des humains et de rencontrer parmi eux mon grand amour et ma sœur car c'était ce que Ian et Mel étaient pour moi.

Mais voulais-je plus ?

Est-ce que je voulais un petit humain, un bébé qui ressemblerait à Ian qui aurait ses yeux bleus profonds et qui m'appellerait maman ?

Pour tout dire je n'en savais rien, le projet avait l'air si tentant… Mais qu'est-ce que Ian en pensait ?

Fallait-il que je lui demande ?

Non, notre relation était encore nouvelle même si je savais que c'était avec lui que je voulais vivre et mourir.

Je n'étais pas encore prête, cette vision de la maternité m'était encore étrangère même si la façon dont on tombait enceinte ne l'était plus…

Et Ian ferait un père formidable, patient, tendre et à l'écoute cet enfant deviendrait forcément une personne qui ferait le bien autour de lui.

Ian me vit et me fit un petit sourire désolé après que je lui ai désigné d'un geste du menton ma parcelle de terre.

Il venait d'ailleurs de terminer aussi la sienne.

__L'important c'est que le travail soit fait, _dit-il en haussant les épaules

J'aurais du lui dire que je voulais le faire moi-même mais au lieu de ça je souris, décidément il avait trop d'emprise sur moi !

Le pouvoir aux femmes ce n'était pas pour tout de suite avec ces messieurs qui usaient et abusaient de leur charme !

_Laissez-moi une tite review svp^^_


	5. L'annonce

Réponse aux reviews :

**mimi1911402 :** Merci beaucoup, je fais de mon mieux pour prendre en compte les sentiments des personnages alors je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**aude77 : **Si tu penses que Ian et Gaby ont fait l'amour alors oui c'est le cas. J'avais pensé à faire un flash-back de ce moment mais je n'arrivais pas à décrire ça du point de vue de Gaby, j'avoue que pour moi elle est très enfantine et pure par certains aspects et j'avais du mal à me mettre dans sa peau pour écrire une scène de lemon :s

**K-tryn : **Bah ouais le pouvoir aux femmes lol Namého il faut bien que ces messieurs comprennent qu'on est les meilleures lol Pour Gaby et le bébé c'est juste une idée qui lui trottine dans la tête, elle vient juste de se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait avoir des enfants sans mourir et cette idée l'attire^^

**LoVeSway : **Ouais pour le moment la priorité c'est Jared et sa réaction pour le bébé, Gaby c'est plus comme une éventualité, elle s'aperçoit qu'elle pourrait avoir des enfants avec Ian mais elle n'est pas encore décidée à en avoir.

------ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Usagi-chan524 : **Je pense que c'est vraiment le genre de Gaby de tout de suite s'imaginer le pire et de voir Mel mourir mdr Pour Soleil (moi je l'ai lu en français et pourtant j'ai aussi du mal à dire Soleil c'est bizarre comme nom alors que Sunny ça va, enfin petite parenthèse qui sert à rien lol) et Kyle je pense qu'on pourrait les voir à un moment mais pas tout de suite je vais d'abord me concentrer sur la grossesse de Mel et l'annonce à Jared. Mais je garde l'idée d'un petit passage sur Kyle et Soleil ne t'en fais, j'essayerais de glisser ça à un moment où ils sont tous ensemble ;)

___________________________________________________________________________

Mel POV

Le pouvoir aux femmes…

Une chose était sûre c'est qu'à cet instant précis ce n'était pas moi qui avait le pouvoir !

C'était Jared qui avait ma vie, mon destin entre ses mains.

Si il me quittait à cause de cette grossesse il me détruirait, malgré cet enfant je ne serais plus jamais complète sans Jared, nous ne formions qu'un, une équipe, nous nous soutenions mutuellement et même si la vie sur Terre était en ce moment affreuse pour les hommes nous étions heureux.

Si il acceptait cette grossesse il ferait de moi la plus heureuse des femmes car même si notre vie ne convenait pas à l'éducation d'un enfant je n'aurais pas la force d'avorter et de tuer ce petit être qui grandissait en moi.

Je ne pouvais plus reculer, j'entrais dans la salle à manger.

Jared était assis à une table et discutait avec Jamie.

Ils étaient ma famille avec Gaby bien sûr mais quand je regardais Jamie et Jared discuter et se chamailler ainsi je me sentais comme une mère ou une épouse rentrant chez elle et regardant son mari et son fils parler, je ressentais cet attendrissement propre à une mère de famille.

Jared donna une tape sur la tête de Jamie et je souris et m'approchais de leur table.

__Alors Jamie que viens-tu de dire comme bêtise ?_

Les deux hommes de ma vie se tournèrent vers moi et les yeux de Jared s'illuminèrent d'une lueur qu'il ne destinait qu'à moi, mon cœur se serra à l'idée d'être privée de cette étincelle qui était mon étoile du berger, c'était elle qui me montrait le chemin à suivre et dictait ma conduite.

__Eh ! J'ai rien fait !_

Je me tournais vers Jared en souriant.

__Et quelle est ta version des faits ?_

Jared se tourna un instant vers Jamie qui lui jetait un regard suppliant puis haussa les épaules de façon nonchalante.

__Rien._

__D'accord alors soit tu me mens, soit tu martyrises mon petit frère sans raison._

__Désolé Mel, solidarité masculine._

__Ouais, il ne te diras rien, _renchérit Jamie

Je fronçais les sourcils, intriguée par ce qu'ils essayaient de me cacher.

__Solidarité masculine hein._

Je me penchais vers Jared en souriant et rapprochais ma bouche de son oreille pour que Jamie n'entende pas ce que j'allais lui dire.

__Tu sais la solidarité masculine c'est bien beau mais ce n'est pas ça qui te tiendras compagnie cette nuit._

Jared tourna la tête si vite que je ne m'aperçu de son geste que quand ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les miennes.

Je répondis à son baiser bien que surprise, décidemment c'était dans les habitudes de Jared de m'embrasser quand je m'y attendais le moins !

Il se détacha de moi assez vite en me déposant un baiser sur la joue.

__On va dire que Jamie commence à penser aux filles._

__Eh ! C'est pas juste Mel, c'est de la triche de l'embrasser._

__Que veux-tu ta sœur sait jouer de ses charmes !_

Jared me tira à lui et m'assit sur ses genoux tandis que je restais abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de me révéler.

Jamie, mon Jamie, s'intéressait aux filles !?

Mais il était beaucoup trop jeune pour ça, ce n'était qu'un enfant !

__Qui est-ce !?_

Jamie baissa la tête en bougonnant.

__Personne, je voulais juste en savoir plus sur les filles, _marmonna-t-il

J'acquiesçait mais regardait tout de même Jared pour m'assurer qu'il disait la vérité, celui-ci hocha la tête.

Je n'étais qu'à moitié rassurée, on dirait que je n'étais pas la seule que ses hormones travaillaient !

En parlant de ça…

Il fallait que j'avoue ma grossesse à Jared.

__Jared, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, tu pourrais me suivre s'il te plait ?_

Il sembla surpris par ma requête mais ne protesta pas quand je lui pris la main et l'entraînait dehors après que nous ayons dit au revoir à Jamie qui bougonnait toujours.

J'emmenais Jared dans notre chambre, je ne savais pas du tout comment il allait réagir et préférais que nous soyons suffisamment isolés pour que personne ne l'entende au cas où il se mette à crier.

Je m'assis sur notre lit et Jared fit de même, enroulant son bras autour de ma taille, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave j'aurais souri de voir ce besoin qu'il avait de toujours maintenir un contact physique entre nous.

__Jared, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

Il haussa un sourcil, s'attendant apparemment à tout sauf ça.

__Bien sûr que je t'aime Mel !_

Il s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser mais je posais mes mains sur son torse pour l'arrêter.

__Alors si tu m'aimes et que tu as confiance en moi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, quelque chose d'important qui va certainement changer nos vies et je te demande de m'écouter jusqu'au bout et de ne pas m'interrompre._

Jared hocha la tête et je fermais les yeux une demi-seconde pour me calmer.

__D'abord je veux te dire que c'est un accident et que moi-même ça ne faisait pas partie de mes projets. En fait j'étais même totalement paniquée et j'ai été voir Gaby et elle m'a rassurée. Elle m'a appris que…que certaines âmes avaient des enfants humains et que les autres âmes ne leur faisaient pas de mal…Elle dit que comme j'ai été hôte mon enfant pourrait passer pour le sien et qu'il serait ainsi protéger, qu'il n'aurait rien à craindre ni des âmes ni des hommes. Jared ce que je cherche à te dire c'est que…je suis enceinte et…je ne veux pas avorter._

Au fur et à mesure de ma tirade les yeux de Jared s'étaient agrandis et je l'avais senti se crisper.

Maintenant il restait immobile le visage complètement fermé, un silence lourd s'installa peu à peu et chaque seconde qui passait devenait un véritable supplice pour moi.

__C'est certain que personne ne lui fera du mal, _demanda-t-il enfin

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête, la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée dans ma gorge m'empêchant de parler.

Soudain à mon plus grand étonnement ses traits s'éclairèrent et il posa sa main sur mon ventre.

__Alors on va être parents ?_

Il me fit un grand sourire et le coin de ses yeux se plissèrent, faisant apparaître ses adorables ridules qui m'avaient tant manqué quand Gaby était dans mon corps et que Jared ne souriait plus jamais véritablement.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et je me jetais à son cou pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Il répondit à mon baiser et m'allongea tendrement sur le lit, recouvrant chaque parcelle de mon corps de baiser et caressant tendrement mon ventre qui était encore plat mais qui abritait pourtant le fruit de notre amour.

_Laissez-moi une tite review svp^^_


	6. Remerciements et jalousie

Réponse aux reviews :

**aude77 : **Mes chapitres sont assez courts en général, pour Ian et Gaby je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de lemon sur eux dans ma fic. Enfin je suis contente que l'annonce t'ait plu ;)

**leeloo03 : **Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic, c'est vrai que j'ai une petite préférence pour Mel et Jared^^ Enfin ce chapitre est du point de vue de Gaby donc il y aura du Gaby/Ian ;)

**LoVeSway : **Eh oui Jared a bien réagit. Quant au sexe du bébé il va falloir attendre un petit peu avant de le connaître^^ Dans un peu moins de neuf mois il y aura un petit bout de chou en plus dans les grottes !

**K-tryn : **Je suis contente que la réaction de Jardd t'ait plu ! Pour Jamie se sont les hormones, à quinze les hommes sont assez taraudés par le sexe mdr

POV Gaby

Je m'éveillais dans les bras de Ian qui m'enlaçait tendrement.

Je souris et me retournais pour contempler son visage paisible, l'envie d'avoir un enfant me taraudait toujours pourtant je ne lui avais rien dit, n'osant pas révéler mon désir à haute voix.

En réalité moi-même je n'étais pas sûre d'être prête, non en fait j'étais certaine de ne pas être prête !

Et puis pour le moment j'étais surtout inquiète pour Mel, je ne savais pas si elle avait annoncé la nouvelle à Jared et surtout quelle avait été la réaction de ce dernier !

La belle assurance que j'affichais encore hier avait disparu durant la nuit. Je sortais de lit, inquiète pour mon amie.

Mon départ provoqua le réveil de Ian qui s'étira en marmonnant, quand il vit que j'étais en train de m'habiller il se leva à son tour.

__Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner._

__Je sais mais je n'ai pas envie de rester dans ce lit sans toi, ta présence me manquerait._

Je me mordis la lèvre et il me déposa un baiser sur le front puis attrapa ses vêtements dans l'armoire. Nous fûmes vite prêts et descendirent prendre notre petit-déjeuner.

Je regardais tout autour de moi, cherchant en vain Mel.

__Gaby tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air nerveuse ce matin._

Ian semblait perplexe devant mon manège et alors que j'allais lui répondre je restais la bouche ouverte sans émettre un son ce qui dut accentuer son incompréhension mais je me trouvais coupée dans mon élan, Mel et Jared venait d'entrer dans le réfectoire.

Jared semblait aux petits soins pour Mel, la couvant du regard en permanence ce qui faisait rire cette dernière. Mais est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse ?

Je restais figée, hésitante quant à la conduite à adopter quand Mel me vit et me fit signe de venir en souriant.

Je pris donc la main de Ian et nous nous rapprochâmes des deux tourtereaux.

__Bonjour !_

Mel semblait vraiment enjouée tout comme Jared ce qui n'échappa pas à Ian.

__Dis donc tu rayonnes ! _dit Ian à mon amie

La bonne humeur ambiante semblait faire disparaître le mal-être qui planait habituellement entre Ian et Mel, d'ailleurs celle-ci éclata de rire.

__Attention, Gaby n'est plus dans mon corps alors si tu continues à me faire des compliments…_

__Je frappe ! _finit Jared en riant aussi

En attendant ce fut lui qui se prit un coup de coude de la part de Mel !

__Eh !_

Elle fit la moue et l'embrassa ce qui le calma instantanément.

__Tu sais que tu en abuses en ce moment, _dit-il

__Oui, je sais, _répondit Mel en lui tirant la langue

Quant à moi j'étais de plus en plus perdue, le sujet du bébé n'était toujours pas abordé et je commençais à me demander si finalement Mel avait reculé au dernier moment et gardait toujours cette grossesse secrète.

Mel me regarda et sembla comprendre ce qui me tourmentait, des fois il ne suffisait que d'un seul regard pour que nous nous comprenions, après avoir cohabité dans son corps pendant si longtemps nous nous connaissions par cœur.

__Gaby, je te remercie encore pour hier._

Elle lança un regard à Jared qui sembla comprendre que c'était à son tour de parler.

__Euh oui…merci, _dit ce dernier gêné

Je rougis, trouvant que la discussion prenait un tour embarrassant. Je n'aimais pas être remercié, je n'avais rien fait, je ne méritais pas leur reconnaissance !

Ian passa un bras autour de ma taille et je souris en me rendant compte qu'il était jaloux que Jared me parle, d'autant plus qu'il ne connaissait pas la raison de ces remerciements !

__Oui, alors vous allez avoir un bébé ! _m'exclamais-je

Jared et Mel se regardèrent amoureusement en hochant la tête tandis que Ian nous lançait un regard hébété.

Mel éclata de rire, décidemment elle semblait de bonne humeur ce matin, et c'était normal, Jared venait de balayer toutes ses craintes, il avait l'air aussi ravi qu'elle de cet heureux évènement.

Je me sentais de trop et je préférais m'éloigner avec Ian pour les laisser savourer seuls ce moment de bonheur. Nous allâmes nous asseoir à un bout de la grande table et je souris en me rappelant le geste possessif de Ian.

__Dis donc tu ne serais pas jaloux ?_

Ian détourna la tête en grommelant que non, qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux, après tout j'avais seulement été follement amoureuse de Jared…

Avant je me serais sentie fautive de rendre Ian jaloux mais maintenant que j'étais plus habituée aux émotions humaines je trouvais ça mignon mais je ne voulais tout de même pas le laisser douter.

__Ne sois pas bête, avec Jared c'était mon corps ou plutôt celui de Mel qui réagissait alors qu'avec toi c'est mon âme qui t'aime et je peux changer d'enveloppe mais jamais je ne changerais d'âme !_

Il me sourit penaud et me glissa simplement « je t'aime » à l'oreille.

_Alors ? Bien ? Nul ? Review ?^^_


	7. Dispute

Réponse aux reviews :

**K-tryn : **Je suis contente que ce petit moment de douceur entre Gaby et Ian t'ai plu^^ Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic !

**LoVeSway : **Euh ouais tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes…Pour le moment… Bah oui tu me connais, tu te doutes que je vais encore faire ma sadique (surtout que cette fic va être assez longue^^)

**leeloo03 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et désolé d'avoir été plus longue que d'habitude pour poster la suite.

**momo0302 : **Oh merci, ta review est très gentille ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, c'est vrai qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup sur ce livre qui est pourtant génial ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant^^

**Usagi-chan524 : **Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews ! J'imagine aussi la grossesse de Gaby se passer comme ça avec Ian aux petits soins pour elle. Par contre désolé mais l'annonce de l'envie de Gaby n'est pas pour tout de suite surtout qu'elle en a envie mais ne se sent pas prête :s

**Emy60 : **Je te remercie d'avoir laissé deux reviews et de m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire, j'ai trouvé ça très gentil alors merci beaucoup !

**missmoss : **Ne t'en fais pas il y a une suite et plein d'autres d'ailleurs, selon mon plan il y aura au moins trente chapitres !

**EleriaYin : **Tout d'abord merci, je suis heureuse de voir que ma fic ne t'a pas déçu ! Quant aux titres même si je lis en VF je finis par ne me souvenir que des titres VO à cause de ce site, mais c'est vrai que The Host ne se rapproche pas vraiment du titre Les âmes vagabondes et que du coup c'est dur à retrouver :s

POV Mel

Gaby et Ian s'éloignèrent et nous reprîmes notre discussion.

__Au fait Jared, nous partons bien cet après-midi pour chercher de la nourriture ?_

__Nous oui._

__Comment ça __**nous **__?_

__Tu ne viens pas, _répondit-il

Je m'écartais de lui, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait giflé, il avait été si ferme !

__Pardon !?_

__Je préfère que tu reste ici en sécurité, _dit-il plus doucement cette fois-ci

__C'est hors de question !_

__Mel tu es enceinte…_

__Justement ce n'est pas une maladie ! Et j'ai dit que je __**croyais **__être enceinte._

Là j'étais de mauvaise foi, j'en étais certaine mais je refusais de rester bien tranquillement ici alors que toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour moi partaient en expédition.

__C'est non, _trancha-t-il

__Jared, nous sommes une équipe. Si tu y vas moi aussi, _insistais-je

Nous avions toujours fonctionné ainsi et il était hors de question que cette grossesse change quoi que ce soit !

__Mel…Nous sommes une équipe mais là ce n'est plus seulement de toi dont il est question mais aussi de lui, _dit-il en posant la main sur mon ventre

Je ne voulais pas céder à sa logique, je n'étais pas une petite chose fragile qui reste en arrière quand il y a du danger, au contraire j'avais toujours été celle qui se jette dedans à corps perdu.

Jared disait souvent que je me battais comme une lionne pour défendre ceux que j'aimais.

Cette grossesse allait forcément changer des choses mais je refusais qu'elle change celle-là, j'étais déjà une mère pour Jamie ce qui ne m'empêchait en rien de mener une vie de femme forte !

Oui mais le problème c'est que je n'entraînais personne dans ces combats habituellement, à part Jared qui me soutenait et me protégeait à chaque fois.

Même lorsque j'avais lutté contre Gaby au début c'était lui qui m'avait aidé et permis de tenir, son souvenir.

Je ne voulais pas mener de combats sans lui et je ne voulais pas qu'il en mène sans moi, nous étions liés à jamais.

__Il n'y a pratiquement aucun risque, _tentais-je

__Mel, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, c'est non, _me dit-il fermement

Je le fusillais du regard, j'étais folle de rage même si je savais qu'il avait raison.

__Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner !_

__Peut-être mais je le fais quand même, _répliqua-t-il

Je me levais et partit sans un regard en arrière, je me sentais rabaissée.

J'allais dans ma chambre et m'assis sur mon lit en pestant.

Comment Jared avait-il pu me faire un coup pareil ?

C'était injuste, sexiste, macho,…

Et ça partait d'une bonne intention, j'étais bien obligée de l'admettre.

Si Jared faisait ça c'était pour protéger notre enfant mais quand même !

Je n'étais pas égoïste, je pensais aussi à la sécurité de notre bébé mais je n'avais jamais pensé que cette grossesse m'empêcherait d'être au cœur de l'action comme j'en avais l'habitude et la découverte était plutôt brutale.

Je pensais amusée qu'en fait il n'y avait pas tellement de différence entre les âmes et les enfants, ils nous empêchent tout les deux de disposer de notre corps comme on le désire et le pire c'est qu'on les aime !

Je vous jure, j'étais dingue, ma meilleure amie était tout de même censée être ma pire ennemie !

Enfin pour mon bébé c'était normal que je l'aime, c'était l'instinct maternelle et je me rendais compte que c'était vraiment très fort.

La preuve ma colère commençait à s'apaiser et j'acceptais peu à peu que Jared avait raison.

Des petits coups discrets furent frappés à la porte.

__Entrez._

Gaby se tenait timidement sur le pas de la porte et je lui souris malgré mon récent emportement.

__Tu avais l'air énervée alors…_

__C'est bon, ça va mieux._

Gaby hocha la tête et s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit.

__Jared a dit que tu ne viendrais pas à l'expédition, _dit-elle simplement

__Oui._

Ma mauvaise humeur revint à l'évocation de cette expédition à laquelle je ne participerais pas.

_Laissez-moi une review svp^^_


	8. Bataille d'oreillers

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **Oui l'interdiction de Jared partait d'une bonne intention mais Mel n'est pas du genre à obéir aux ordres qu'on lui donne et elle a un caractère bien trempée (que j'adore lol).

**missmoss : **Si c'est la conversation de Mel et Gaby que tu aurais aimé un peu plus longue elle continue dans ce chapitre ;) Merci pour ta review !

**Emy60 : **Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant ! J'espère que ça continueras et que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre, moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en tout cas ;)

**Ally : **Waouh déjà un immense merci pour tes quatre reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Pour Mel et Jared je compte en effet écrire du lemon sur eux, ils ont vraiment une relation passionnée et je pense que des scènes de sexe sont nécessaires pour eux et Mel n'est pas une personne aussi innocente que Gaby donc c'est plus facile de rentrer dans sa tête pour décrire un lemon^^ Quant à l'interdiction de Jared ce n'est pas parce qu'elle pourrait être affaiblie par sa grossesse mais parce qu'elle serait en danger et par conséquent le bébé aussi. C'est sûr qu'à un mois elle est tout à fait apte à faire une expédition et c'est d'ailleurs ça qui l'énerve, d'être capable de le faire physiquement mais de devoir se retenir à cause de sa grossesse.

POV Gaby

Mel ne semblait pas apprécier que Jared l'ai évincé ainsi de l'expédition, elle était combative et supportait mal qu'on lui donne des ordres.

J'étais bien placée pour le savoir !

Mel était comme un cheval sauvage, un mustang, j'avais étudié ces animaux à mon arrivée sur Terre et ils m'avaient fait penser à Mel.

Cette même fougue, ce même caractère indomptable, j'avais aussi entendu parler de certains mustangs que les hommes avaient tenté d'apprivoiser et qui s'étaient laissé mourir tout comme Mel avait tenté de se suicider pour qu'une âme ne soit pas implantée dans son corps.

Mel ne laissait personne lui dicter sa conduite et obéir, même à Jared, lui était difficile.

__Tu es toujours en colère ?_

__Non, ça va mieux, _dit-elle

__Mouais…_

__Quoi ?_

__Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment sereine._

__Bon d'accord, je suis peut-être encore un petit peu énervée, _concéda-t-elle

__Juste un petit peu ? _demandais-je moqueuse

__Eh ! Je croyais que les âmes étaient altruistes, douces, gentilles,…_

__Oui mais maintenant je suis humaine, _rétorquais-je

Mel sourit et me lança un oreiller.

Le coussin m'arriva en pleine figure et je restais statique, surprise par son geste.

__Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, _dis-je en baissant la tête

__Pardon !?_

Mel me regardait maintenant les yeux écarquillés alors je lui désignais l'oreiller qu'elle venait de me lancer.

__Mais non Gaby, c'est une bataille d'oreiller, je ne suis pas en colère !_

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas.

__Une quoi !?_

__Une bataille d'oreiller, on se jette des oreillers pour s'amuser c'est tout._

Je me concentrais, essayant de me rappeler si j'avais déjà entendu parler de ce genre de jeu.

Soudain un souvenir de Mel me revint en mémoire.

__Ah oui ! Comme la nuit où toi et Jared avaient joué avec des oreillers, vous étiez dans un ancien hôtel je crois._

__Euh non...Ca c'était autre chose, _dit Mel en rougissant

__Quoi ?_

__A ton avis Gab, tu ne veux pas que je te fasses un dessin quand même, _dit Mel toujours aussi gênée

__Oh ! Oh je vois ! Désolé, _dis-je en m'empourprant à mon tour

__C'est rien, mais je croyais que tu ne pouvais plus te rappeler de mes souvenirs._

__Je me souviens de certains, c'est comme des flashs, des fois un de tes souvenirs me revient, _expliquais-je

__Hum…Tu t'es pas trompée en tout cas, tu ne t'ais pas rappeler de ma peluche en forme de lapin que j'avais à six ans._

__Je ne le maîtrises pas désolé._

__Ouais et comment c'est avec Ian, _demanda-t-elle malicieusement

J'ouvris de grands yeux puis décidais d'agir en humaine et non en âme.

Je saisis l'oreiller qui était à côté de moi et le lançais à Mel.

Celui-ci fut d'abord surprise que moi la douce Gaby ai réagi ainsi puis elle se saisit à son tour de l'oreiller en riant.

__Tu vas me le payer, _dit-elle sans cesser de rire

J'essayais de me sauver mais le coussin m'arrivait déjà en pleine figure. Je le rattrapais avant qu'il ne tombe par terre mais Mel en avait déjà pris un autre et s'approcher de moi.

Je tentais de la pousser sur le lit mais elle m'attrapa par le bras et nous tombâmes toutes les deux.

Mel lâcha son oreiller et commença à me chatouiller tandis que je me débattais en criant et me servait maintenant de mon coussin comme d'un bouclier même si ma défense était inefficace face à Mel.

Puis soudain j'arrivais à la retourner malgré mes maigres forces et la chatouiller à son tour, malheureusement Mel était beaucoup plus résistance aux chatouilles que moi et réussit à garder son calme malgré l'hilarité que provoquait notre bataille et me mit un coup d'oreiller.

Nous étions toutes les deux rouges et essoufflée tellement nous avions rit mais nous tentions tout de même de continuer tant nous nous amusions.

Je donnais un coup d'oreiller à Mel et elle roula sur le côté et tomba du lit sur les fesses.

Sa chute fit redoubler notre hilarité et je me tins les côtes, je commençais à avoir des points de côtés à force de rire autant.

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

_Un petit chapitre avec de l'humour pour changer^^ Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ??^^_


	9. Réconciliation

Réponse aux reviews :

**missmoss : **Oui c'est vrai que mes chapitres sont un peu courts, en fait c'est à cause du changement de POV, comme je veux faire en sorte que tous les événements soient perçus par les deux POV les chapitres sont plutôt courts. Quant à Ian/Gaby pour être honnête ma fic est plus centrée sur Mel/Jared parce que c'est mon couple préféré dans le livre mais j'essaye de mettre aussi quelques moments Ian/Gaby ;)

**MelanieMac : **Moi aussi j'ai tout de suite cherché une fic après avoir fini le livre mais à l'époque il n'y en avait aucune en français et du coup j'ai décidé d'en écrire une moi-même, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise !

**shall : **Oh merci beaucoup ! (ouais moi je suis pas douée pour dire les trucs en un mot, je suis une vraie pipelette ! lol). Et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)

**Emy60 : **Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé ça amusant à lire parce que moi je me suis amusée à l'écrire !^^ Je te remercie pour ta review !

**Ally : **Merci à toi pour lire et aimer ma fic ! Moi aussi j'ai lu le livre plusieurs fois et je le trouve aussi génial mais c'est vrai qu'on finit par avoir envie d'inédit et ça me fait plaisir que ma fic te l'apporte ! Quant à la longueur c'est toujours assez court, désolé !

POV Mel

Gaby et moi étions en pleine bataille d'oreillers.

J'avais facilement l'avantage à cause du corps frêle de Gaby mais je riais tant qu'elle arrivait à me prendre par surprise.

La douce petite âme semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à cette bataille d'oreillers, décidemment elle m'étonnerait toujours !

Alors que je la chatouillais elle réussit à me donner un coup d'oreiller et je roulais du lit pour atterrir sur mon postérieur ce qui redoubla nos rires.

Nous devions ressemblaient à des hystériques et pour tout dire c'était un peu le cas !

Nous comportions comme des gamines et ça faisait du bien de ne plus être adulte l'espace de quelques instants, il n'y avait plus ni âmes ni humains juste de jeunes femmes qui s'amusaient en faisant une bataille d'oreillers.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et nous tournâmes toutes les deux la tête sans pour autant cesser de rire, d'ailleurs vu notre état je me demandais si notre fou rire s'arrêterait un jour !

Jared et Ian se tenaient sur le pas de la porte et nous regardaient ébahis.

Et là j'avoue que je fus **vraiment **surprise !

Gaby ramassa son oreiller et le lança à Ian en riant !

Ce dernier fut aussi apparemment très surpris que sa douce compagne l'attaque de la sorte ce qui me fit éclater de rire, je pris mon oreiller qui traînait par terre et frappai Jared avec.

Ce dernier réagit plus vite que Ian et me plaqua sur le lit pour me chatouiller.

Ian revint enfin de sa surprise et relança l'oreiller à Gaby qui l'évita en riant, notre bataille d'oreillers avait un peu améliorer ses réflexes on dirait.

Quant à moi je me tortillais sous les chatouilles de Jared, cherchant à m'enfuir sans succès, il était beaucoup plus fort que moi.

Alors j'eus une idée.

Bon d'accord ce n'était une idée très juste, c'était même un peu de la triche mais après tout il fallait bien que je me serve de mes propres armes !

J'essayais de me calmer pour garder assez de lucidité pour mettre mon plan à exécution.

Je parvins à me maîtriser un peu même si mon rire continuait, Jared était au dessus de moi de façon à ce que je ne lui échappe pas mais mes jambes n'étaient pas bloquées elles…

Doucement je remontais ma jambe droite, d'abord le long de son mollet puis de sa cuisse, le caressant langoureusement.

Je le sentis se figer et j'en profiter pour libérer ma main gauche que je faisais courir le long de son torse jusqu'à son aine où je ne fis que la poser.

J'avais bien l'attention de le rendre fou et je crois que ça marchait, il ne bougeait plus, ne me chatouillait plus.

Au moment où je détournais les yeux du regard de Jared je remarquais que Ian et Gaby étaient sortis de la chambre, certainement pour nous laisser un peu plus d'intimité.

C'était parfait, j'allais pouvoir mener ma vengeance jusqu'au bout, non seulement pour les chatouilles mais aussi pour le fait qu'il ne me laisse pas participer à l'expédition, même si il avait raison je tenais à me venger et à lui montrer que malgré cette grossesse je gardais mon impétuosité.

De ma jambe droite je continuais à caresser son mollet et sa cuisse montant parfois jusqu'à sa hanche.

Je sentis Jared se raidir sous mes caresses et c'est à ce moment que je bougeais ma main qui jusque là était restée sur son aine.

Je la posais doucement sur sa braguette et sourit en sentant une bosse.

Je descendis la fermeture éclair et glissais ma main entre son pantalon et son boxer.

Ce contact m'électrisa et je savais qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Je me redressais et l'embrassais sensuellement puis quittais ses lèvres pour son cou, l'embrassant et remontant peu à peu jusque à son oreille, j'en mordillais doucement le lobe et je sentis sa virilité prendre de l'ampleur dans son boxer.

Je m'autorisais une caresse insignifiante, l'effleurant à peine et il gémit mon prénom.

Le désir s'empara de moi mais je m'éxortais au calme, j'avais bien l'attention de faire durer ce doux supplice le plus longtemps possible.

Je croisais les prunelles brûlantes de Jared, son propre désir le consumait déjà alors que je n'en avais pas encore fini avec lui !

J'effleurais une nouvelle fois sa virilité et il essaya de m'enlever mon haut mais je le repoussais avec une moue mutine.

C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit ce que j'étais en train de faire mais il était trop tard.

Ma main caressa plus franchement son entrejambe et il gémit à nouveau, je sentais son excitation prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur à travers le fin tissu et passais ma main dans boxer.

Tout son corps se raidit et il m'agrippa les hanches avec forces.

Je recommençais à l'effleurer comme je l'avais fait précédemment.

__Mel, tu me rends fou, _me murmura-t-il

__C'est le but, _lui répondis-je taquine

Je continuais mes effleurements, mon autre main et mes jambes caressant le reste de son corps et je lui mordillais le cou, l'oreille, les lèvres aussi parfois.

Je me sentais bouillir de l'intérieur et le laissais enfin me retirer mon haut, il m'attira à lui presque brutalement. Le jeu était fini et il avait l'air plutôt pressé, bien fait. Mes vêtements volèrent avant que j'ai eu le temps d'esquisser un mouvement et une petite part de moi s'amusait de sa fougue (le reste de mon esprit était trop embrumé de désir pour avoir une pensée correcte). Je n'eus même pas le loisir de le déshabiller, c'était à mon tour d'être la marionnette de ce jeu de séduction qui était le nôtre mais je savais pertinemment que lui ne me ferait pas languir. D'ailleurs seulement quelques secondes après que cette pensée m'ai effleuré nous poussâmes tout les deux un cri de plaisir quand il entra en moi.

Ses va-et-vient étaient rapides et je le laissais maintenant prendre totalement possession de mon corps, le plaisir était de plus en plus fort et nous jouîmes en même temps, étouffant chacun notre cri de plaisir dans la cou de l'autre.

_Chose promise chose due voici le lemon Mel/Jared^^ Bon c'est l'un des premiers que j'écris donc je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit réussi :s En tout cas laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre^^_


	10. Tendre moment

**Désolé pour ce retard, je m'excuse aussi pour ne pas répondre à vos reviews mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment :s Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

POV Gaby

Ian fut surpris que je l'attaque de la sorte et mit un certain avant de réagir et de me renvoyer l'oreiller que d'ailleurs j'esquivais.

Je le rattrapais et tentais de l'attaquer au corps à corps mais mon amoureux me ceintura assez vite et je ne pus plus bouger.

__Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de toi, _me dit-il

__En fait j'aime bien me battre !_

__ Mel a une mauvaise influence sur toi, _dit-il moqueur

Je ris et passais mes bras autour de mon cou pour l'embrasser, nous étions tout les deux contres la porte et Ian m'attira plus près de lui, ouvrit la porte et me fit sortir.

__Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_

__Parce que connaissant le tempérament de Mel et Jared nous aurions vite été les témoins d'une scène que je ne préfère pas voir. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Mel est enceinte !_

__Oh, _dis-je en riant

En effet ma meilleure amie était assez « impulsive » et vu les quelques images qui me restaient de ses souvenirs la situation avait tendance à dégénérer dès que leur peau entrait en contact !

__On n'a qu'à aller dans notre chambre, _dis-je malicieusement

__Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Mel a une excellente influence sur toi !_

Je lui tirais la langue en riant, mais au fond de moi j'avais toujours un doute qui persistait.

Est-ce que Mel l'attirait ?

Après tout ça aurait été normal, j'avais été dans son corps pendant longtemps et c'est ainsi que Ian m'avait rencontré, il m'avait embrassé alors que j'étais dans ce corps et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre qu'une part de lui éprouve quelque chose pour Mel.

Je n'osais pas lui en parler, j'avais peur de paraître stupide et trop jalouse surtout que c'était de ma meilleure amie dont il était question mais cette question m'obsédait depuis quelques temps et j'avais besoin d'une réponse.

__Ian tu préfères mon corps ou celui de Mel, _demandais-je du tac au tac

Idiote !!

Non mais depuis quand étais-je aussi bête !?

Je n'aurais jamais du lui demander de cette façon !

Ian me regarda les yeux écarquillés.

__Pardon !?_

__Euh…En fait je me demandais si…Si mon apparence actuelle te plaisait moins que le corps de Mel parce qu'après tout c'est dans ce corps que tu es tombé amoureux de moi et…je le comprendrais, _balbutiais-je pitoyablement

Je restais plantais au milieu du couloir, rouge de honte et la tête baissée.

Soudain je sentis la main de Ian me remontait le menton de façon à ce que nos yeux se croisent.

__J'aime ton corps actuel et si tu en changeais encore je l'aimerais toujours car ce qui important ce n'est pas ton corps mais toi, c'est ton âme qui rend ton enveloppe belle à mes yeux, _me dit-il

Je plongeais dans ses yeux bleus profonds, mon cœur battait la chamade devant sa déclaration d'amour et je ne savais plus quoi dire, d'ailleurs je ne savais pas si j'aurais été capable de former un mot !

Comme ma bouche semblait incapable de dire ce que je ressentais je décidais de le lui montrer grâce à ce corps qu'il aimait simplement grâce à ma présence à l'intérieur.

Je m'accrochais à son coup et l'embrassais pour lui montrer que moi aussi je l'aimais, je l'aimais bien plus que je n'avais jamais aimé dans toutes mes vies et que je n'aimerais jamais.

Cette vie était ma dernière et la plus belle car j'avais noué mon existence à celle d'un autre, à mon âme sœur.

Ame sœur.

Ces mots avaient une plus grande signification pour moi que pour le commun des mortels car c'était mon âme, l'essence de mon être qui aimait Ian. Le corps, le cœur, ces choses peuvent facilement changer pour moi mais pas mon âme et elle appartenait à Ian.

Puis cette expression signifiait aussi pour moi que l'espèce n'importait pas, nous étions tous des âmes, que ce soit les humains, les âmes et toutes les espèces qui existaient. C'étaient nos âmes qui s'aimaient et peu importait notre espèce.

Notre baiser fut interrompu par un petit rire.

Je me détachais de Ian et vit que Jamie se tenait derrière nous.

__Je venais voir si Mel était de meilleure humeur, _se justifia-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur

__Euh oui elle s'est calmée, _dis-je gênée

__Bon je vais aller la voir alors._

__Non ! _m'exclamais-je

Jamie fronça les sourcils, surpris de ma réaction

__Pourquoi ?_

__Parce que j'ai quelque chose à te montrer avant l'expédition, _intervint Ian à mon plus grand soulagement

__Ah bah d'accord alors. C'est quoi ?_

__Euh…On va changer d'itinéraire, _improvisa-t-il

Ian entraîna Jamie après m'avoir fait un petit clin d'œil.

J'étais vraiment soulagée que Ian soit intervenu, je ne tenais vraiment pas à ce que Jamie assiste aux ébats de Mel et Jared et eux non plus d'ailleurs !

Je repensais au prétexte qu'avait trouvé Ian.

L'expédition.

Je sentais que j'étais tiraillée et que malgré moi une idée germait dans mon esprit, une idée peut-être réalisable après tout…

_Une tite review svp^^_


End file.
